Memoris Sense of Love
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: There are so many things that Ron Weasley doesnt remember. But he remembers the things that matter. a story about the fivesenses and one that isnt quite a sense more a part of life. dh compliant to a point
1. you are

okay so this is the first of a few chapters of a story that i have been working on for about a month. i have everything typed out but im only going to post if you want me to. i think its a decent story. it is the first story i have written about Ron specifically but i kind of liked writing him. please tell me if i should continue or not. im posting the next chapter today as well.

disclaimer: i don't own Ronald Weasley. i dont own any of the characters of the Harry Potter books. i only own this idea(and i may not even own that)

* * *

You are Ronald Weasley.

You were one of the three saviors of the wizarding world.

You are one of the most famous men from either war against Voldemort.

You were one of the best aurors since Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody

But you don't remember that-any of it, except your name.

All you remember is that for ninety-one years now you have been friends with Harry Potter.

For ninety-one years you have been in love with one Hermione Granger

For ninety-one years, you have fought for justice

And now, at one hundred and two years old, you remember one more thing- some thing you read on some muggle thing you don't remember any more-you remember that memories are life's way of leading you home when you are lost

* * *

again, please tell me what you think.


	2. sight

this is the next chapter. i really want to know what you think

* * *

Sight

You don't remember the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes for the first time, though it was probably your mum or dad.

You don't remember the first thing you saw when they took you home, but it was most likely your room.

You don't remember the first thing you saw the first time you went outside, but you remember snow.

You don't remember the first thing you saw the first time you went to Diagon Alley, but you think it was Gringott's.

You don't remember the first thing you saw the first time you stepped into Flourish and Blott's, but you know for a fact it was a book.

You don't remember the first thing you saw the first time you rode the Hogwarts Express, but it was a person.

You don't remember the first thing you saw the first time you spoke to the man that would become your best friend, but it wasn't his scar.

You don't remember the first thing you saw the first time you pictured your life with her, but you know it made you happy

But you do remember the first thing you saw the day after the battle. It was the only thing you saw that day, it was her, and she was beautiful.


	3. smell

sorry it took so long, noone has reviewed yet, but i wanted to update anyway. soooo...

* * *

Smell

You don't remember the smell of breast milk, but you knew it by heart the first 2 years of your life.

You don't remember why when you think of Seamus Finnegan, you can smell burnt feather, but it has something to do with first year.

You don't remember the smell of lilies, but you know they're Harry's favorite flowers.

You don't remember why, but your old bed sheets still smell of ghoul.

You don't remember the smell of blood, but by god, you remember the fear.

You don't remember why whenever you smell lavender you get just a little bit sad, but you think it's because of the young woman with the same name.

You don't remember the smell of baby powder, but you know it reminds you of your little girl.

You don't remember the smell of those god-awful mushrooms you had to eat during that year on the run, but you remember the first time you cooked for her and there were mushrooms and she ran out of the room in tears, and you don't know why.

But you do remember the smell of her hair, the smell of her body wash, the smell of her everything, and you love it.

* * *

please review. it doesnt take much. even if you say it sucks, i just want to know if its any good.


	4. taste

thank you so much to my reviewers. it means a lot to me that you like the story... here's the next one

* * *

Taste

You don't remember the taste of grass, but Bill says you ate it all the time.

You don't remember why the taste of corn beef makes you sick, but you know mum never listened and made you eat it every day for a week when you were five.

You don't remember the taste of mushrooms, but you can't eat them any more

You don't remember why, but burnt food sometimes tastes okay to you

You don't remember ever having chocolate covered cherries, but you know they taste wonderful

You don't remember why the taste of oak matured mead is enough to make you barf.

You don't remember the taste of your first meal as a married man, because you weren't paying any attention

You don't remember why the taste of cauldron cakes reminds you of Romilda Vane, but you know you hate them.

You don't remember why, but for years after the last battle, the taste of blood lingered in your mouth, and you lost a ton of weight.

But you remember the taste of her lip gloss, the one you bought her as a present after the war. And you know you love the taste of watermelon.

* * *

please review


	5. hear

Hear

Hear

You don't remember what you heard in your first hours of life, but you remember soft voices.

You don't remember why the sound of fire works makes you laugh and cry at the same time, but you always think of Fred.

You don't remember hearing any of your siblings say they loved you, but you always knew.

You don't remember why the sound of rain calms you down, but you always think of summer just after the war ended.

You don't remember ever hearing Harry propose to your sister, but remember the bachelor party.

You don't remember why the sound of dogs barking reminds you of Sirius, but you remember he only laughed a couple times.

You don't remember the last thing you heard your dad say, but you think he was happy.

You don't remember why, but the sound of children laughing is just music to your ears.

But you do remember the sound of her screams, that night in Malfoy Manor. You remember hearing her scream and cry, and every time, it breaks your heart.


	6. feel

* * *

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. HERE ARE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS...I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM**

* * *

Feel

You don't remember the first time you felt the snow, but you remember the cold and running back inside.

You don't remember why, but the feel of a lumpy sweater is the cure all for any pain.

You don't remember how it felt the first time a gnome bit you, but you remember crying more out of anger than hurt

You don't remember why, but you love the feel of cotton

You don't remember the feel of your first wand, but you remember that day, back when you were thirteen, and you got the wand that was made for you and you alone, and you remember the warmth that you felt.

You don't remember why the feel of animal fur reminds you of Harry, but for some strange reason, it does

You don't remember the first time you touched Ginny, but you remember that she bit you

You don't remember why, but you hate the feel of velvet

You don't remember feeling hurt, but you remember all the pain

But what you do remember is the touch of her skin, the feel of her body, the warmth and comfort radiating off of her every crevice. And now you remember the cold.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DONT MIND

ALIEY


	7. memories

**OKAY THIS IS IT...THE END**

* * *

Memories

There are so many things that you just don't remember, after all these years, they just don't seem important any more. But there are things that you do remember. The things that truly matter.

You remember helping Ginny take her first step when you weren't much older than she.

You remember the first prank you pulled off on Fred and George. You remember how happy they were

You remember catching that butterfly with Percy when you were seven and he was going off to school the next day.

You remember the first time Charlie ever took you on a broomstick.

You remember Bill that summer in Egypt, teaching you all about the pyramids

You remember Dad's love of all things muggle.

You remember how angry mum was when she found out you had driven the car to rescue Harry back when you were twelve.

You remember both days when both your children were born.

You remember Rosie's wedding, walking her down the isle.

You remember the first time you held your granddaughter Molly Jean.

You remember your honeymoon like it was yesterday.

You remember the feeling of accomplishment that Halloween when you took down that troll.

You remember what it felt like when you and Harry weren't speaking in fourth year.

You remember how scared you were when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and you couldn't go after her.

You remember the day Percy left, how the hour before, he told you to watch out for mum and Ginny.

You remember the battle at the ministry, well you remember going to the ministry.

You remember your first kiss with her.

You remember when you proposed and she said yes

You remember your wedding vows

You remember your wedding night

You remember growing up with her by your side

You remember the day she got sick

You remember the cold after she wasn't there by your side any more

You remember her funeral.

You remember that you are alone now

You remember that you miss her so very much

You remember that you still love her

You remember that she was your wife for seventy-nine years

You remember everything about her

You remember that you don't remember much else anymore

And also, you remember that she told you she would wait.


End file.
